Field of the Disclosure
Example embodiments relate to methods, apparatuses and computer readable storage mediums for configuring numbers of antennas for Massive Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) systems.
Description of the Related Art
A Massive MIMO system is capable of achieving relatively high spectral and energy efficiency through the use of a relatively large number of small service antennas, each of which serves a relatively small number of autonomous users. Conventionally, the number of antennas that maximizes total energy efficiency of a Massive MIMO system is determined via a brute-force search. However, this methodology consumes a relatively large amount of time and resources.